


Something Borrowed

by kittenwrath



Series: Sister Smith [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: A short drabble on Rick/Reader D-79 before the events of Assimilation.





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> A while back, Anon from Tumblr asked:  
> ngl the parts of assimilation that featured d-79 were so heart-breaking and really stuck with me. I made a playlist ahahaha. do you think you'll ever elaborate on them with maybe a one-shot or something?
> 
> To which I replied:  
> Hey there, anon. D-79 Rick and Reader really touch my heart too because they obviously have some history that’s a bit heart breaking to go along with those scenes. I have to admit that writing their ‘break-up’ was extremely emotional for me and took me a few days to come to terms with. I imagine that their relationship went back before she even fell in love and married her husband and she tried to end it with Rick more than once but she just couldn’t let him go. I’m also not 100% sure that she stuck to her guns in the end when Rick finally admitted his feelings for her out loud
> 
> Anyway, to finally answer your question — yes. I have considered it. They took up a significant amount of my head space when I was weaving D-74 Rick and Reader’s tale because they provided such important insight and context.
> 
> A few days later, I wrote the following short drabble for D-79 Rick/Reader (of Assimilation) and finally have the heart to share it.

I was on the verge of passing out as I quickly paced the small ready room, shaking my arms and hands at my sides in an attempt remain lucid.  My feet already felt torn to shreds from the uncomfortable formal heels and my scalp ached from the dozens and dozens of bobby pins holding my hair in an elaborate updo.  The melodious notes of a piano began softly in the distance, signaling that time was running out, and I doubled over at the waist and groaned. 

“Okay.  Just calm down” Beth said, turning her attention from straightening Morty’s bowtie.

“ _Ohhh_ ” I moaned, clutching my stomach as I stumbled backward to flop into a nearby chaise lounge.  “Why did I let my mom talk me into this?  I just wanted to go to the justice of the peace but  _nooo_.”  I resisted the urge to rip at my perfectly sculpted hair as I hid my face behind my palms.  When I felt a hand gently land on my shoulder, I looked up to find Morty standing next to me. 

“Y-y-you look really pretty” he said, obviously trying to calm me down.  He had just celebrated his 11th birthday and I couldn’t help but grin at how ridiculously adorable he looked in his little suit and bowtie.   

“Thanks, kiddo. You’re looking pretty handsome yourself” I said, pulling him into a tight hug that only ended when Beth pried him from my arms.  A quick glance at his purple face confirmed that I had almost crushed him to death.   

A sharp rap on the ready room door made me flinch before Summer entered holding three bouquets.   

“Grandma Joyce told me to tell you that it’s gonna start soon” Summer relayed, handing a bouquet to her mother and me. I took a deep breath and willed myself to stand, unsuccessfully.  I knew my father was waiting for me at the head of the aisle and I felt the first tear slip down my cheek.   

Beth, being the wonderful sweet baby angel she is, ushered Summer and Morty from the room before turning back. 

“It’s gonna be fine” she assured, pushing a stray curl behind my ear.  “I promise.  Just take a few minutes to relax.”

And, then I was alone – blissfully alone.  Laying back on the chaise lounge, I crossed my legs at the ankles, folded my arms across my torso and closed my eyes – focusing on the soft piano notes as one song faded into the next.  When I heard the metallic turn and click of the doorknob, I acknowledged, “Just two more minutes”, without opening my eyes. 

“Lookin’ fancy, Chicken” the familiar, gravelly voice replied.

Every wave of panic I had tried to keep from lapping at the shore of my consciousness crashed with tsunami force as my eyes flew open and my entire body jerked in fight or flight response. 

“What are you doing here?!” I practically yelled, sitting straight up and swinging my legs off the side of the lounge in an attempt to compose myself.  Rick only scoffed while crossing the room to sit in the chair beside the lounge.

“You invited me, remember?”  I watched in wide eyed shock as he leaned back in the chair with his legs spread before pulling a flask from the inner pocket of his lab coat.   

“You’ve been gone for over eight months!  Does Beth even know you’re back?” I asked, screwing my fists in the hem of my knee length wedding dress. 

“Just saw her out there” he said, gesturing somewhere outside of the ready room before sipping the flask.  “She – uh – she told me to come say hi.”

Of course she did. Because Beth wasn’t aware of the fact that Rick and I had…  _history_.  History that wasn’t typical of what most girls had with their best friend’s fathers.  History that forced me to invite Rick to my wedding out of polite obligation rather than an actual desire for his attendance.  History that made said attendance extremely inappropriate and awkward, especially considering its _recent_  nature. 

“Why are you really here?” I asked, immediately wishing the words hadn’t left my mouth.   

“Why – w-why are you – do you look like you’re about to face a firing squad?” he countered, unibrow raised.  I couldn’t answer; only screwed my fists tighter in the hem of my dress – a habit I’d had since I was a child.  “You sure this is what you want?”  He leaned forward and turned his body to face me head on, boring his sharp brown eyes in to mine.   

Unable to hold Rick’s intense gaze, I shifted my eyes downward before replying, “Yes.  I love him.”  Then, gathering every ounce of courage I could muster, I added, “And he loves  _me_.”

Rick took my final statement for what is was – a challenge.  A challenge that I knew he wasn’t prepared to take.  So, he sighed and rose from the chair – readying himself to leave.  But, instead, he asked, “Need some – something borrowed?”  Confused, I looked up at him as he extended a hand toward me containing the flask.  “You – uh – you’re gonna need this.  Trust me.”

Taking the flask – our fingers brushing in a way that made my stomach flip – I rose as well, unscrewed the metal cap and took a generous pull.  Knowing that the horrific liquid would calm my nerves within minutes, I took another before replacing the cap, lifting the hem of my dress to mid thigh and tucking it securely behind my garter belt and thigh high stocking.   

“Fuck” I heard him breathe before I dropped my dress and smoothed it back into place, smirking at the way the loose skirt hid my secret perfectly. 

“Thanks, Rick.”

“Anytime, baby” he said, stepping closer to wrap his large hands around my waist. Holding my breath in fear that I would have to push him away, he pulled me in and pressed a kiss to my forehead before leaving without another word.

 

_**The End.** _


End file.
